America's Stupidest Home Videos
America's Stupidest Home Videos (abbreviated ASV) was a TV show that was hosted by Bob Saget. The show is broadcasted on PhailTV. Bob showed a bunch of stupid videos sent in by families where they would often get hurt and show cruelty to animals. People eventually learned that all videos had Mario in them, and figured out that it was rigged to advertise Mario games. So the government people came and shut it down. Many think that this was what sent Bob Saget's career downhill. A movie was made. Bob Saget and George W. Bush now has permission to make/submit clips for future episodes with Regular Show characters. The Clips Here are the clips that Nobody will know. Season 1 (2010-2011) Episode 1 - November 5, 2010 *Mario falls out of a chair and hurts his head. *Luigi dances stupidly, not realizing he's being recorded. *Wario shakes his booty (which was strictly illegal back when the show was made) but was later replaced by a black screen. *Waluigi cries after he gets rejected by a hot girl. *Peach trips and falls. *Bowser Jr. gets attacked by a Micro-Goomba. *Toadsworth is breaking a world record trying to eat Luigi's 687 stinky socks at a time. *Yoshi eats a toxic shroom and chokes and Birdo comes out to reveal it is a life shroom and yoshi faints. The clip with Bowser Jr. won the prize for this episode because he was attacked by a Micro-Goomba, which is almost a surefire way to win. Episode 2 - November 12, 2010 *Mario falls out of a chair and hurts his head. *Luigi sneezes while he is drinking water, and it comes out his nose. *Wario tries to win with his clip, so he pays a girl to pretend to fight with him and punch him in the stomach, but it's badly acted. *Waluigi gets crushed by an anvil cartoon style. *Peach starts whining like a baby, so Bowser kills her. *A clip of Baby Mario sitting in his high chair giggling. Normally the clip with Bowser killing Peach would win, but since there was a baby video in this episode, it came in second place. The Baby Mario video won, because babies are so frigging funny, right? Right? *cricket chirp* Episode 3 - November 19, 2010 In keeping with the baby theme from the last episode: *Baby Mario is sitting in his high chair giggling. (This one was suspiciously similar to the last one.) *Baby Luigi is sitting on his potty giggling. *Baby Peach is in her bathtub giggling. *Baby DK is sitting in his banana tree giggling. *Baby George W. Bush is sitting in his White House desk, laughing maniacally as he raises taxes. The clip with Baby Peach won for this episode, because it had a baby giggling in the bathtub. Episode 4 - November 26, 2010 *Toad beats the stuff out of Wario with a floorlamp after Wario tells him a Yo Momma joke. *Mario falls out of a chair and hurts his head. *Luigi eats a sock. *Yoshi does the same thing Mario did. *Baby Mario falls out of his high chair and hurts his BIG FAT HUGE BUTT!!!!! The operation got shut down in the middle of this episode, and no more clips were shown, BUT WE THINK THAT BABY MARIO WON. Episode 5 - December 3, 2010 *Prof. E Gadd falls down the stairs *Toadette falls out of her bike bleeds her knee and cries *Ash Ketchum touches his Pikachu and gets Thunderstruck *Mario falls out of a chair and hurts his head *Dr. Robotnik shakes his booty *Samus Aran blows up the moon then gets aten by Nim-nom. *Luigi falls down a really tall building and dies The show had more clips and they recreated it. The clip of Ash getting shocked by his Pikachu won this time now. and they repaired the operation. Lost Clip #1 There was a LOST CLIP somewhere that hadn't been shown yet. But, it was lost for eight years. Later, the clip was found, containing Mario falling off a chair on top of the house and killing himself. Episode 6 - December 10, 2010 *Toadsworth tries to assassinate General Guy with a floorlamp. *Tatanga cries after he got arrested by the Bad Guy Prison. *Bowser shouts German swear words at the babies making them cry. *That Spanish Guy invents the Power Shower 3000 *Nermal hugs Toad and Toad gets beaten up by M.O. *Yoshi swallows alcohol and dies. The Toadsworth scene won because it had a floorlamp in it. Episode 7 - December 17, 2010 *Luigi eats a Tactical Nuke and Explodes. *Wall-e gets beaten up by EVE. *Nim-nom eats the Minotaur then blows up a Random Castle Where A Killer Lives............... *Lucas gets scared by the Ultimate Chimera. *Lightning McQueen flies nonstop. *Evil Alvin the chipmunk rules the world with a floorlamp. *Evil Guy beats the high score of his favorite arcade shame Evil Guy vs New Mario. Episode 8 - January 7, 2011 *Nim-nom blows up Cupcake Land. *Fanboy eats a baby. *Jovi has the cold virus. *Mario falls out of his chair and hurts his head. *iCarly blows up and mutates into a scarily familiar floorlamp. *Koopa football players grab Princess Toadstool. The winner was the Koopa football players grabbing the princess. Episode 9 - February 4, 2011 *Daisy falls down the stairs and cries. *Bowser drinks koopa beer and gets drunk. *Weegee farts Ode to Joy. *Peach cuts the cheese while Luigi glues a Goomba to the ceiling with a floorlamp. Daisy won. Everybody was revived by Napoleon's reviving machine, including Bob Saget, who was later used as a floorlamp. Episode 10 - March 4, 2011 *Mario falls out of his chair and hurts his head TWICE. *Toadsworth tries to rap, but he fell and hurt his head because he's HORRIBLE at rapping. *Bowser farts out the alphabet. *Luigi is seen in a hospital. He's holding a bouquet of roses and is kneeling down next to his dying mother, who is laying on the hospital bed. Luigi has a sad conversation with his mom about what life means. Then Luigi, who is now sobbing uncontrollably, hears his mother's last words- "I love you, son..." The doctors report to Luigi that she is now dead and there is no way to bring her back. Luigi bursts into tears, and lays his head on top of his mother's dead body. Since everyone in the audience (including Bob Saget) was left shocked and crying by Luigi's video, they quickly chose Mario to win to get the show over with. Mario is very happy, and his prize for winning is a machine gun, which he uses to accidentally kill everyone in the audience. Fans regard this episode as the best in the series. Season 2 (2011) Episode 11 - May 20, 2011 *Waluigi rolls down the hill and hit a huge pothole then he flies into a floorlamp. *Link tries to open the stall door at the boy's bathroom. He failed because Link opened the door and Someone was in there. *Walink tries to go back in time to the time Hitler threw a bomb at him. Failed because he was too dumb. Waluigi won a floorlamp because of his clip. Episode 12 - June 24, 2011 *Yowshee tries to bang cookies, but Bowser already banged them first. *King Pig gets hit by Ash Ketchum's swearing. *Green Bird reads Twilight Eclipse, but gets kidnapped by a freak Yowshee had made it through $10,000. Lost Clip #2 *There was another LOST CLIP somewhere that hadn't been shown yet. But, it was lost for 9 years. Later, the other clip was found, containing Yoshi being clumsy on Christmas Eve. Episode 13 - July 1, 2011 Of July Special!! W00T!!! *Angry German Kid uses one of his fireworks to blow up his school. *Baby Malleo messes around with fireworks, but his head asploded. *Luigi tries to glue a firework to Cheesecake the Pikachu's house with a floorlamp, but Cheesecake hit him with a floorlamp instead. *Thomas the Tank Engine runs over a firework, but he blew up and turned into a floorlamp. *Finn blows up a Pikachu firework and goes to the principal's office. Luigi wins the clip and earned $10,000 and a floorlamp that turned out to be Thomas the Tank Engine. Episode 14 - July 22, 2011 *Mario ends up in a hospital after falling down a building. *Animatronic Lincoln ends up exploding during Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln. *Yoshi choked a square melon and died. *Wario gets beaten up by cops. *Finn used suicide. The real Lincoln was revived before episode 14. After it, Lincoln won the world's most advanced limo. Episode 15 - August 19, 2011 *Mario falls out of a chair and hurts his head. *Luigi drowned in a swimming pool at his home. *Peach catches on fire in middle of her cooking eggs. *Toad does the same thing Toadsworth did in the first episode of season 1. *Shedletsky choked on a brick. All the characters that died are revived. Episode 16 - September 2, 2011 Day of School Special *Malleo breaks his leg at college. *Yoshi eats his teacher and dies at middle school. *Mario dumps Peach with a hot high school girl. *After college, Evil Guy tries to poop in his bathroom but exploded. *Chuck Norris injured his arm during kung fu school as a teacher. Episode 17 - September 30, 2011 Show Style Vol. 1 *Mordecai and Rigby get knifed by Benson. *Muscle Man dumps on Skips. *Pops kills himself. Literally. *Hi Five Ghost ends up in a grave. *Benson gets hit by a train. Episode 18 - October 28, 2011 Special *Evil Guy tried to trick-or-treat but got no candy (because he doesn't have candy at home). *Yoshi Jr. drops all the candy off his basket. *Mario gets chalked by an elderly trick-or-treater (and the elderly ran away laughing). *Stupid Luigi dumps all the candy on himself. LITERALLY. *Luigi slapped Stupid Luigi in his face. Episode 19 - November 18, 2011 Special *Mario dies after eating too much chicken. *Yoshi swallows a turkey. *Wario ends up burning a turkey. *Peach eats a disgusting chicken. *Toad poops on a turkey and explodes. Episode 20 - December 23, 2011 Special *Yoshi gets clumsy on Christmas Eve. *Santa falls out of a house and dies. *Mario falls out of a chair and hurts his head. *Finn and Jake tamper with gifts and end up dying. *PB falls out of a tower, mistaking the ground as gifts. Season 3 (2012-2013) Episode 21 - January 20, 2012 Show Style Vol. 2 *Margaret falls out of her chair and hurts his head caused by Muscle Man. *Eileen grosses out Rigby. *Skips gets pranked by Techmo (Samson). *Low-Five Ghost accidently turns a house into a ghost. *Thomas the goat gets electrified when trying to use a computer. Episode 22 - February 17, 2012 *Mario falls out of a chair and hurts his head 3 TIMES!!!!! *Luigi literally eats a sock. *Finn and Jake gets hurt nonstop. *Mordecai accidentally enters Adventure time and poops on Finn. *Benson eats a fritter like Pops. Episode 23 - March 23, 2012 Special Quote of this special: "Quadruple the trouble, QUADRUPLE THE FUN!!!!" *Mario falls out of a chair and hurts his head 3 TIMES!!!!! *Mordecai swallows Rigby and dies. *Mario falls down the stairs and breaks 11 bones. *Yoshi swallows an angry bird but explodes. *Toad gets bit by many Micro Goombas. *PB falls into lava. *Stupid Luigi eats Luigi. *Muscle Man eats Margaret. *Lightning McQueen flies non-stop again. *Mater gets crushed. *Daneboe takes a dump on an orange. *Benson accidently falls out of a tall building as Finn tries to save him. *Annoying Orange gets juiced. *George W. Bush throws up. *Evil Guy gets injured at the studio. *Baby Mario falls out of his high chair and hurts his BIG HUGE FAT BUTT!!!!! *Ian and Anthony is still in space. *Peach burns while trying to cook a pie. *Shedletsky breaks his arm. *Pickle gets eaten. The winner of the special is.... MARIO! Mario wins $1,000,000! Episode 24 - May 25, 2012 *Mario falls out of a chair, then falls downstairs, next breaks his 10 bones and hurts his head. *Wall-E is hurt in the same way from the previous season but is hurt twice. *Mario falls into his TV and breaks it. *Luigi eats a sock even again. *Obama falls downstairs. Lost Clip #3 The clip was not found for 1 week. Afterwards, it is found and contains Shedletsky pooping on David's face. Episode 25 - November 2, 2012 Ralph Movie malfunctions *Fix-It Felix tries to fix the windows but he turns out that hammers can't fix stuff and commits suicide. *Wreck-It Ralph accidently plunges down a building. *Vanellope disconnects from his favorite game. *King Candy turns into Turbo and kills everyone in the game. *Sergeant Tamora poops on Wreck-It Ralph. *Mayor Gene craps his pants. Episode 26 - November 9, 2012 Show Style Vol. 3 *Muscle Man manically laughs while Mordecai and Rigby are slipping and sliding on inline roller hockey skates in hockey gear and jersey. *Mordecai and Rigby fail at NHL (National Hockey Legion). *Mordecai and Rigby both cry as they get dumped. *Benson literally explodes. *Skips breaks his arm. *Pops had explosive diarrhea. Episode 27 - November 16, 2012 and Friends style *Thomas the Tank Engine runs over The Fat Controller. *Percy the Small Engine tries to kill Arthur. *Duck the Great Western Engine tries to do a sit-up. *The Fat Controller sunbathes in Lady Hatt's bikini. *Mario blows up the Magic Railroad. *Sonic blows up Shining Time Station and Stacy Jones dies. Thomas the Tank Engine won because he destroyed Fatty and earned 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 dollars and bought the world. Episode 28 - February 15, 2013 *Mario was slaped by a trap. *Raiza was playing the Macintosh then Macintosh flies then hits him. *Mario trap Raiza by a rope full of ducks *Waluigi jumps off the world's tallest building, Burj Dubai *Mario was going to Peachs house but he got tripover and got poo all over his hat he got trap by Raiza *Luigi rides the plane then they crashed into Eureka Tower *Sgag falls down the stairs Episode 29 - June 28, 2013 Me 1 & 2 *Mr. Gru shakes his booty just like Wario did in the 1st episode of America's Stupidest Home Videos but the minions fired the Fart Guns at him. *Eduardo renames his name "Eduardon't". *Vector turns himself into a toilet. *Stuart also shook his booty but he met with the same fate Mr. Gru got. *The shrink ray malfunctions, shrinking Mr. Gru's whole house (including his lab and minions). *(ALTERNATIVE PAST) El Macho (actually Eduarudo) misses the volcano and lands in the sand. *Lucy Gru breaks her arm. Episode 30 - August 2, 2013 [ America's Stupidest Home Movie ] Link above. Season 4 (2013) Episode 31 - August 16, 2013 (The Back-to-School Special) *Mario falls out of a chair and hurts his back and head in class. *The Candy Kingdom's school explodes for no absolute reason. *The teacher in Evil Guy's college accidentally steps on a banana split. *Evil Guy makes the same mistake he did in the first back to school special. *Mario didn't eat today's school lunches. *Lucas screams at Luigi's phone in class. Ness does the same. *The Angry German Kid has to go back to school, BUT HE EXPLODED. Lucas and Ness wins because all of the viewers laughed at Lucas and Ness screaming at Luigi's phone at class. They get 1,000,000,123,456,789,10,11,12 dollars and brought a New TV, A New TOYSET and a New Mario Coustume for Halloween. All of these cost 1.00.0012312.12`1`21`4234324 dollars. Episode 32 - August 23, 2013 *Mario falls out of a chair and hurts his head. *George W. Bush farts out the alphabet. *Mordecai rollerblades on a puddle and then trips with his head landing on a Tails Doll. *Thomas the Tank Engine breaks a roboticizer by running into it (thus killing the Mobian inside it). *Lightning McQueen flies non-stop yet again. *Evil Guy asplodes. *Sonic trips on a piggy bank. Episode 33 - August 30, 2013 *Mario falls down a chair and hurts his head. *Luigi just doesn't care about Mario anymore and jumps off a cliff. *Mordecai doesn't want to do a script perfectly in a Regular Show episode. *Mario falls down a ch- (gets shot at an angry fan because because the fan is tired of that meme) *Yoshi got on Minecraft but the server explodes. *Thomas the Tank Engine wants ice cream, but got refused and Thomas called a landmaster, while Mario is STILL falling down a chair and hurting his head. *Mario says: Hello there! I am giving a poll for this show! So, tell me. What meme for this show did you like better? Lucas and Ness screaming on Luigi's Phone OR Me Falling down a chair and hurting my head! Your choice! The votes of the poll is: Lucas and Ness screaming on Luigi's Phone: 801 Mario falling down a chair and hurting his head: 590 And the winner is: Lucas and Ness screaming on Luigi's Phone! Episode 34 - September 6, 2013 *Mario calls a landmaster and fails while falling off a chair and hurting his head. *Luigi challenges Big Bird to a screaming contest and they asplode when they start to take turns screaming. *Lucas and Ness screams on Luigi's Phone, while Mario is getting ready to kill them with a machine gun to stop them. *Mordecai is seen frozen in snow, and the ice breaks. *Rigby does the same as the last clip. *Mario falls down a chair and hurts his head, for the FINAL and I mean FINAL TIME EVER. Deleted Scene #1 Mario was supposed to shoot both Lucas and Ness in the third clip for this episode, but this is cut out, and is only seen as an easter egg in The Season 3 DVD. Episode 35 - October 4, 2013 *Mario choked on a bone, and the vultures found his body. *Lucas and Ness is doing the same old meme all over again, but screaming on Mario's phone. *Mario hears the screaming from the previous clip on his phone. *Luigi is told to take care of Baby Peach, but ends up letting Lucas and Ness screams on his phone instead. *Mordecai played Super Smash Bros. PHAILIURE, but is eaten by Stupid Luigi (yes, he returned) instead. *Mario: So, did you enjoy this show. Are you glad you are taking a break from me falling down a chair and hurting my head? WELL TOUGH LUCK, BECAUSE THIS MEME IS RETURNING! (Mario falls down a chair and hurts his head, AGAIN.) This is where the Mario meme returned, and the Return of Stupid Luigi. He will finally be dead in the final episode of Season 4, with the help of The X-Men crew, as a very long clip will be shown as the final clip in the Final Episode of Season 4. Episode 36- October 11, 2013 (Internet Edition) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYlECTrhHT8%7CGrumpy cat vs Garfield *Mario makes a YouTube video out of his plush toys *Nim-Nom fires his Lazor at Tario *Wario creates his own internet broser "Warioo!" but fails *Luigi creates his own onlnie game but it sucked *Baby Mario poorly animate a movie on Windows Movie Maker *Stupid Luigi was told to make an essay on Americas Stupidest Home Videos, but then he EATS the computer instead. *Yoshi creates a MS-PAINT version of himself, but then he poorly drawn himself making random lines, and he just ragequit. *Stupid Luigi was found eating Luigi, while Ness is screaming on Luigi's computer (yes, this time the computer). Episode 37 (Beyond the Limits Pain Special) - October 18, 2013 *Everybody who previously appeared in all the episodes of this series, scream at their phones and the world explodes. *Mario falls out of a chair in space, then falls RIGHT into a Spiny and then dies. *Mordecai jumps into a pile of newly created lava. *Luigi shoots a fireball at a meteor, but it end up blocking it from the meteor and hitting Luigi instead. *Bowser kills Peach, then Mario kills Bowser, next, The Koopalings kill Mario and then they get killed by Dry Peach. *Thomas the Tank Engine burns The Fat Controller with his breath. *(CONTINUED) Dry Bowser kills Dry Peach, then Luigi kills Dry Bowser, next, the Dry Koopalings kill Dry Luigi, then they get killed by Mordecai, then he is killed by Corey, then Trina kills him and then Trina commits suicide. *Waluigi wants to win a clip, so he hired a fake cardboard Bowser and he pretends he's hanging the cardboard, but it's badly acted. *Mario screams at Ness and Lucas' phones as they both call. *Mario: Thank you for all these years, wasting your life on this, but we are sad that this show is temporarily obsolete. (cries) Hey wait! I have one more clip to show you! Are you ready? Let's go! *The clip shows the X-Men crew as Wario is beginning to plan to kill Stupid Luigi. Wario says: We gotta kill Stupid Luigi! That guy should'ved never appear again! Waluigi says: But Wario! I like Stupid Luigi! I laugh at him because HE'S STUPID! (laughs) Wario says: Shutup! Let's go! Wario then go to Stupid Evil HQ (yes, he works there) and got guns. Wario says: THIS IS A ROBBERY! WE ARE HERE TO HOSTILE STUPID LUIGI AND KILL HIM! (everyone gasps) Wario: Now, say goodbye Stupid Luigi! Stupid Luigi: NOOOOOOOOO (gets shot) Wario: There we go! Now he may never appear in an episode again! (cut to mario) Mario: Thanks for watching, and goodnight. (whispers) Also there's an America's Stupidest Home Movie 2 coming soon... (credits roll) The clip where Bowser kills peach to Dry Bowser killing Dry Peach have ultimately won. Bowser gets $1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 and buys out the world. But Thomas the Tank Engine burns Bowser as he did in one clip and buys the world (again). Season 5 Episode 38 (Series Return) - November 1, 2013 *Mario: Hey paisanos! It's the return of America's Stupidest Home Videos! Now, PhailTV wasn't accepting the idea of America's Stupidest Home Movie/Videos 2 due to the lack of effort. It was SO bad that a user of UnMarioWiki didn't create it. Ok, let's go to the newly super mega ultra PHAIL, clips! Let's a go! *After that, he fell out of s chair and hurt his head. *Luigi eats a sock for the MILLIONth time. *Baby Mario fell out of his chair and hurt his BIG BAD BUTT!!!!!! *WAA HOO screamed right into the mics of Ness and Lucas' phones while they call. *You fell out of your chair and hurt your head. All of the videos are taken from ASHM2. Plus, Baby Mario and Luigi won. Episode 39 (Sonic the Hedgehog Special) - November 8. 2013 *Sonic eats a floorlamp and it explodes turning Sonic into a robot who just kept saying Feed me paper. *Tails slices off his extra tail to be a normal fox but is taken to the hospital. *Knuckles plays cards with the Master Emerald and breaks it. *Shadow gets in a fight with Mario causing him to fall of his chair and hurt his head. *Dr. Eggman blows up the Black House with his Squadala Man doll that keeps saying Squadala and George W. Bush burns the doll. *Baby Sonic giggles at Knothole Village. *Amy rose gets eaten by a http://uncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Grue%7CGrue (Final appearance of Amy Rose) Baby Sonic won because he giggled and he got 1,000,000 dollars. Episode 40 (Grojfails) - November 15, 2013 *Corey, wearing rollerblades, slips into Trina Riffin. *Nick Mallory screams into Trina Riffin's phone. *Laney falls out of a chair and hurts her head. *Kin farts out the alphabet *Kon falls down the stairs *In an ice rink, Trina Riffin accidently skates into another skater that turned out to be Mina Beff. Episode 41 (Peanuts Edition ) - November 22, 2013 NOTE: This episode was previously recorded back in October 31, 2013 *Charlie Brown sleeps on Snoopy's dog house *Snoopy steals Schroders piano *Linus looks up unmario.wikia articles *Charlie brown thorws his baseball bat at Lucy van pelt and gets hit in the head Deleted Scene *Woodstock plays a shame called http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zork_I%7CDork I and clicks randomly and then gets game over after getting eaten by a http://uncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Grue%7CGrue Episode 42 (Thanksgiving Special) - November 28, 2013 *Mario falls out of his chair and burns his head in a furnace with a turkey in it. *Baby Peach is sitting on a high chair, cooking a turkey while giggling, but Bowser kills her. *Lucas and Ness scream into Mario's phone. *Bowser's turkey burns. *Toadsworth cooks a turkey, but the Mushroom Kingdom exploded for no absolute reason *Toad falls out of his chair and hurts his head. Well, without Bowser in the baby clip, Baby Peach would win, but since she is killed by Bowser, Bowser won. :D Episode 43 - December 5, 2013 * Episode 44 - December 12, 2013 Episode 45 - December 19, 2013 Episode 45 (Christmas Special) - December 26, 2013 Category:Shows Trivia *Mario fell out of his chair a lot and hurt his head. *There was a clip where Wario shook his booty, but since people got angry about that, they never showed it again but is seen again in the DVD of season 1. *Once, Big Bird appeared on the show, and that was too bad. *Stupid Luigi once made a cameo appearance, disguised to Luigi. Remember that clip where Luigi ate a sock? That was Stupid Luigi. He got arrested for ripping off the clip of Toadsworth eating ALOT of Luigi's dirty socks. *The producers forgot to air Episode Three, so they aired it after Episode Five, which confused many viewers. George W. Bush, who was a fan of the show (he even submitted some clips!) was angry, so he laid off half the production crew, making the show even worse. *These clips were EPIC FAIL. *This show will end with 4 seasons, as the Final clip of the Final Episode of Season 4 will feature a announcement from Mario saying that the series will be temporarily obsolete until America's Stupidest Home Videos 2 is done with production. On October 8, 2013 America's Stupidest Home Videos 2 was rejected by PhailTV due to the lack of effort to be put in the show's title. After that, they instead continued the original show and put all the proposed sequel episodes in it and PhailTV approved it. *There is a deleted scene in the Peanuts Edition episode, Woodstock plays a shame called Dork I and gets game over after getting eaten by a Grue (see top). Home media Season 1, and Season 2 on DVD are avaiable on PhailTv's online shop, The dvd release for Season 3 was released on October 10, 2013 on PhailTV's online shop as well. On October 14, 2013, Season 1 was avaible for digital download on PhailTV's website. Category:Shows